Loan Shark
by My0wnlittleworld247
Summary: "What? Ya thought ya could just run away? Aizen-sama really doesn't like it when people run, y'know? An' he likes ta make sure people remember it." He informed the lightly trembling man with a smile. "That's where I come in." Yaoi. MA. Dubcon. AU.


**Loan shark**

"What? Ya thought ya could just run away? Aizen-sama really doesn't like it when people run, y'know?" crooned Gin, "An' he likes to make sure people remember it." He informed the lightly trembling man with a smile. "That's where I come in."

He held a menacing black handgun, which he whipped around with each eccentric arm gesture as he spoke.

Renji shook from cold, fear, and anticipation. The silver haired man was leaning over his captive, who lay on the ground in that empty, refrigerator like warehouse.

A small woman with a dark bob cowered in a corner, a small, dark haired child hiding her face in her mother's clothes. Their wrists and ankles were bound with rope.

"I-I'll pay you back, I swear! P-Please, give me a chance and I'll pay you back! Please!" babbled Renji, his breathing laboured.

"Abarai-kuuun," started the man in a soft whine, "I don' think ya understand what it means ta steal from Aizen Sousuke."

"I'll pay him back! I swear I will!"

"Mah, maybe, maybe not. Unfortunately though, ya've already tried ta run once already. That doesn't do much fer tha trust." Gin looked at him sympathetically. He loved the theatrics of his job.

Renji began shaking his head, the slow movements halting as his body began to shake. He clapped a hand over his mouth as tears began to well in his eyes, slipping down his face.

"Well, I ain' completely heartless," offered Gin, his creepy smile widening, "Ya have a few ways ya can repay yer debt, but in light 'a recent events tha cost is a bit higher than before."

Renji looked up at him, gratitude shining in his eyes. "Yes, oh yes, thankyou. I'll do anything."

The creepy grin grew.

"Here are ya options: One, ya get ta watch yer wife an' daughter die," he said with a glint in his pale blue eyes, walking over to the visibly shaking girls and trailing the gun lightly across the petite woman's face.

The blood drained from Renji's face as he realised just how high his debt had grown, eyes wide with terror.

"Two, they get ta watch _you_ die."

Renji could feel his body going numb. Shock and despair radiating through his brain.

"...P-" he cleared his throat, swallowing before he continued, "...Please don't harm my family-" he managed, before cutting off, the tears coming stronger now.

He took a deep breath and crawled to his knees, back straight as he looked the man straight in the eyes, chin up boldly. If you looked closely, past the tears, and past the fear, there was fire in those eyes.

"...Please take my life instead."

The grin stayed.

He could hear his daughter crying for him. He chanced a glance in their direction to find Rukia holding their angel tight. Holding her away from the man with the gun. Wide purple eyes held unshed tears as she stared at her husband.

Guilt clenched in his chest. It was his actions that had put his family in this situation, and now they had to bear the burden of witnessing his death.

He looked up at his would be murderer to find a gun pointed at his face, finger on the trigger.

"Wait," he whispered, "please wait."

He started in surprise when the gun pulled away from his head. He hadn't expected the man to listen.

He blinked in shock.

"Mah, mah, final requests and all that," Gin said, answering his unasked question.

"Thankyou..." Renji murmured before finding his voice. "Please... don't make my family watch. I beg you. It was all me, they had nothing to do with it. So please, let them go. Don't make them watch." His voice cracked on the last word. "I'll do anything you want. Anything, just don't make them watch."

Gin studied him for a moment, pleased that he wasn't such a coward as he had first appeared.

"A'right, hows about a third option," he offered.

Teary eyes widened, a smile forming on his face despite himself. This man was giving his family a chance.

The sliver haired man leant in, mouth millimetres from Renji's ear.

"Give yerself ta me fully, and I'll spare yer family from watchin'." He whispered.

He pulled back, watching as unsure confusion changed into a mask of horror.

His response was a whisper. "You mean... l-like... give myself as in..."

Gin's smile widened. "Let me fuck ya."

Renji paled. No way did he want to be raped... but then he could choose for it to be consensual...

It didn't matter. The decision was obvious. He had to protect his family.

"...Okay." He said, noting that the impossibly wide grin grew even further. "But... please, don't make my family watch this." He begged, eyes hard past the tears.

"Nah, I ain' _that _cruel," lied Gin.

He was that cruel and more, but the man had proven himself thus far; he deserved a little mercy.

He stood up, turning his back on their muted conversation to walk to the shivering woman. He slid a knife from his belt and swiftly cut the bonds that held her and the child captive.

"Yer free ta go," he informed the woman, "but ya make sure ya don't go ta tha police, 'cause it'll be yer life if ya do. An' if that ain' enough fer ya, yer little girl's life too."

The woman flicked her gaze to her husband, the tears finally falling from her eyes. "I love you." She whispered, face crumpling as a sad smile formed on her husband's face.

"I love you more."

Gin said nothing, that goodbye was too sweet to interrupt. Instead he hustled them out the door, passing the woman the keys to their car that he'd borrowed.

"Drive safe now," he murmured, chuckling when her face twisted with hate, venom in her voice as she spat, "Fuck you."

He waited for her to drive off before making his way to the red head.

Renji still knelt where Gin had left him, but he'd wiped the tears from his face and calmed himself down.

He raised his head, his fear evident in his eyes, if not his body.

Gin knelt to his level, grasping his chin lightly as he brought their faces together. Renji subconsciously tried to move away. The grip on his chin hardened.

The silver haired man slid his tongue along the parting of Renji's lips. They remained sealed.

He pulled away. "Y'know, I can always drag yer fam'ly back here if ya really want."

A small gasp passed Renji's lips and Gin took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, pleased that though Renji trembled, he didn't try to pull away.

The silver haired man set the gun on the ground behind him, sliding his now free hands up the red head's back. His eyes narrowed as he felt the taut muscles in the other man's back shift surreptitiously.

Gin let out a sigh. Renji jumped at the sound of his voice, "Trust me when I tell ya I'm a lot stronger an' faster than you. If ya go fer that gun I'll kill yer family, ya got tha'?

Gin glanced down to see the tightly balled fist clench, then loosen in defeat.

"I'm sorry", Renji choked out to no one in particular, throat tightening as he tried to suppress a new wave of tears. There really was no escaping.

A shudder ran through his body as Gin's nose found its way to his ear, tongue darting out to run along his strong jawline.

Slim hands slid down a lean back, stopping to rest on Renji's ass before moving to undo his jeans button.

The muscles in Renji's legs stiffened as he forced himself not to jerk away. Soft clicks filled the room as the zip was lowered.

Shivers that had nothing to do with the cold ran through his body, prickling the hair on his legs as the thick fabric of his jeans was pulled off.

Horror pooled in his stomach while blood pooled in his groin, his length stiffening despite himself, stretching against the white cotton of his underwear.

Gin knelt between his legs, fingers sliding up his thighs to reach the soft fabric. Renji clamped a hand over his mouth, looking away as the fingers hooked in the waistband, slowly tugging them down. Chagrin tinted his cheeks as the cold air caressed his groin, the cement like ice beneath him.

Cool hands slipped beneath his shirt. Renji grit his teeth, despair roaming his eyes as an internal debate tore at his mind. The sensible side won, and Renji lifted his arms shakily to allow the shirt to be removed, revealing tan skin inked with strong black lines.

Tremors ran through his body. Cold. Fear. Anticipation. Lust. Urgency.

Emotions warred for the right to be the main cause of concern.

Gin's grin shifted subtly, morphing from creepy to lecherous in a flash. Light blue eyes roamed over the fit body through slitted lids.

He gripped Renji's hand, pulling it to the front of his pants, expectant.

Brown eyes met blue, bewildered. "I don't..." Renji began, "what...?"

"When I said ta give yerself ta me fully, I meant _fully_. Ya expect me ta do all tha work?"

Brown eyes widened steadily in understanding and his bottom lip dropped. A rapidly beating heart sunk in his chest.

Gin could see the man's breathing escalate, ragged huffs heaving at his chest.

"Ya need ta calm down." He told the man firmly. The last thing he needed was for his good night to have a mental breakdown.

"Yer scared, ain't ya?"

Renji swallowed the saliva that was building in his mouth. The grappled for something to say, but found nothing. What_ could_ he say? Yes? He still had his pride, shredded though it was.

"Ya didn' seem like th' kinda guy to be so afraid." He commented casually, keeping his voice soft. He could see the red head visibly calming down.

Still no response.

"It's 'cause 'a this, Isn't it?" he asked, snaking his fingers around Renji's semi erect length. "ya feel guilty, scared 'a what I make ya feel 'cause I'm a man, right?"

Renji's face crumpled as he fought a new wave of emotion. Hit the nail on the head.

He didn't need to answer. Gin knew.

"So yer an idiot, are ya?" asked the silver haired man.

This got Renji's attention. The naked man lifted his eyes, meeting Gin's in question.

"Yer gonna die, Renji." He stated, matter of fact. It was a risk he knew, but he had a feeling about this one. "Are ya gonna spend yer last moments scared and pathetic?"

Gin's accusations struck a chord within him. He hated himself for it, loathed that it was so, but he was undeniably attracted to this man. He knew in his heart that he was a selfish person. He was brave and strong, but at the heart of it all was a weakness he couldn't overcome.

He reached trembling hands to Gin's groin, plucking at the button and pulling at the zip. Ultimately he was a selfish person, that was simply who he was. He may as well be true to himself in his final hours.

He closed his eyes, sending a silent apology to Rukia and their angel.

Gin took the offensive, leaning over the man to press their lips together, appeased when the lips began tentatively moving against his.

He crawled over the man, pushing him onto his back as he pulled a tube of lube from his pocket. He poured a puddle of the clear gel into his hand, lowering it between long legs to press at Renji's sensitive pucker.

He pressed inside, slicking the flesh as deep as he could, noting that though Renji curled his toes in discomfort, he didn't resist.

He pulled his fingers out, bypassing any proper preparation as he slicked his length with the remaining lube.

Preparation was too personal.

He lined himself up, pressing the tip of his erection against Renji's opening in warning. As Gin pushed past the first ring of muscle, Renji grit his teeth in disgust with himself. It felt so good yet so wrong at the same time.

A sharp pain shot though him, leaving a dull throb in its place. He held a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries, the other gripping Gin's arm for support.

He scrunched his eyes closed, forcing the pain out of his mind as the shaft pushed deeper until Gin was fully seated inside of him.

Gin let out a sigh as an intense heat surrounded him.

Strong hands gripped his hips firmly, and Renji wrapped his long legs around Gin's slim waist. He started a slow pace, mouth curving into his trademark grin as the red head began rocking back against him, muffled moans pressing against his hand.

He picked up the pace, length sliding in and out quickly, lewd slurping noises echoing off the tin walls. He reached down and pulled Renji's hand from his mouth, gratified when sounds of pleasure joined the echoes.

The red head turned his head to the side, teeth gritted together. Tears squeezed from his eyes. He hated how good it felt. How much he was betraying the people he loved. How much he never wanted it to end.

"Ah!" cried Renji, throwing his head back as his prostate was hit for the first time.

The trademark grin deepened.

The tears came stronger, sobs mixing with moans. He felt an arm raising to twine around Gin's neck, not understanding what his body was doing until he brought their lips together. Gin slipped his tongue inside, sliding the slick muscles against each other as he continued to thrust, the kiss being broken then reengaged by the barrage of pleasured sounds falling from Renji's lips.

Saliva trailed from a corner of his mouth, sliding down his cheek a little further with each jolt.

Brown eyes widened, hissing as Gin's long fingers curled around his length, pumping slowly. He could feel a hot pressure building in his abdomen, pressing against the walls of his stomach.

The slim fingers worked their way around his length, massaging as they pumped along the engorged flesh. He dug his thumb gently into the tip of Renji's length, grinding the sensitive skin. Renji bucked into his hands, hands clenching in the man's shirt as he continued his administrations.

This was a first for Gin.

He didn't usually get the other off in a situation like this. It was a kind of punishment for whatever they did to land themselves there in the first place. He enjoyed it. Taking their lives before they could experience the ultimate pleasure that they had broken and admitted they needed. But not Renji. Renji was different. Renji was worth pleasuring, if only this once.

Sure. He was like all the others in a multitude of ways. He had broken. He had begged.

Yet he was different. There's was something likeable about him where all the others had fallen short.

Heat pooled in his stomach. He could feel his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. Lust burned in his groin. Renji had completely succumbed, face wet with tears, but body stiff with ecstasy.

The long haired man panted and mewled, all self-regard lost in the throes of desire. He was so close. Too close.

Gin's length thrust roughly into his prostate once more. He lost control.

His body tensed, fist clenched in Gin's shirt, mouth wide as he voiced the pleasure of his release. Ropes of semen spurted from his erection, splattering them both.

The pressure surrounding Gin's length spasmed, pulling him towards the edge and kicking him off.

He came inside the red head, his low grunt followed by harsh pants as he rode out his orgasm. He leant down to place his lips over the other man's, slipping his tongue inside in a rough, needy kiss; breaking away earlier than either of them wanted to.

He stood up, fastening his pants quickly as he reached for his weapon.

He picked the gun from the floor, pointed down and pulled the trigger. The bang echoed through the warehouse, resounding off the tin walls and concrete floor.

He looked away with distaste. "Sorry, just followin' orders."

Pulling a cloth from his jacket ruefully, he wiped the blood splatter from his face. An unfamiliar feeling of regret washed through him.

"Mah, too bad ya got on Aizen's bad side. I liked ya," he turned away, fishing a phone from his pocket and dialling the familiar number of the clean up team.

Ending the call the spared a last glance at the man, lying in a pool of blood. Grimacing, he left in a wistful mood.

He sure could go for a cute red head tonight.

...

**Ahoyhoy! Hope you liked it :) I'm of a mixed mind about it myself.**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating as regularly as I used to. I've been really busy lately. Even now I'm supposed to be finishing an assignment for tomorrow that I've hardly started :/ but I felt like writing and also felt a little negligent, so here you go.**

**I'm sorry for that evil ending, but let's face it. Gin's a professional. He kills who he needs to, conscience or not.**

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
